Christmas Eve in Jericho
by scifiaddict
Summary: its a christmas eve party at the Green's


1 Christmas Eve in Jericho

Emily was standing in he front hall preparing to leave for the night. It was Christmas eve and she was headed over to the Green's for the evening, at least as soon as she worked up the courage anyway. Roger had been gone almost a month and she and Jake were still way up in the air, truthfully she didn't know how she felt she loved Jake she knew that but wether or not she was ready to be with him again was a whole other question. Right now all she was sure of was that she was confused and that she promised Gail she'd be there tonight.

Despite the fact that it was well below freezing and the Green House was a as without power as the rest of the town it still managed to be warm and inviting when Emily walked up. Johnston opened the door when she arrived and there were some surprising faces inside. Emily wasn't surprised to see Bonnie as with Stanley gone, but she was surprised to see Mary Kenchy and several of the refugee's, with Eric in New Bern and April gone she had expected a very low key celebration this year.

Emily walked over to Bonnie, if she was missing Stanley couldn't imagine how hard it must be for the young girl. "How are you" she signed.

"I'm okay, I've never had a Christmas without Stanley before"Bonnie signed bak looking worried.

"Me neither"Emily smiled down Stanley ad been one of the few people Emily had always been able to count on and she wanted to look out for Bonnie for his sake.

"I'm sure Stanley is having a ball whatever he's up to" Emily signed.

Bonnie smiled "He only in New Bern right"she signed, all of a sudden Sean cam up behind her and shoulder's startling her. She turned and started chasing after him telling him off as he teased her. Watching them made her smile they looked awful familiar to her and they made it all look so simple.

When she looked around the room she saw Jake standing in the kitchen watching Bonnie with concern. She decided to get a drink.

Jake smiled and turned to look at her "When did that happen" he asked pointing his glass at the two teenager's.

"I'm not sure, I found out when I went to ask Sean about coming to classes and found them taking advantage of the fact that Sean's mother wasn't around"

Jake laughed a little "I remember those days"

"Yeah I finally got an idea of how Mr. Hutchins felt when he found us in the old A. V. Room"

Jake started to laugh but switched to shock when he realized what Emily was telling him.

" You mean they're..." he couldn't quite say it but Emily knew what he was getting at.

"Apparently, I suppose its not exactly surprising she's almost seventeen, hell we should be admiring her self control" at her age they had been sleeping together for quite a while by high school standards. It was lucky for Sean that he and Bonnie chose that moment to leave, Jake couldn't say anything not that Emily would have let him.

"I could still catch him" Jake said moodily glaring at the door.

"You won't" Emily said in a warning tone " It wouldn't change a thing any way and you know it "

"I guess so, t would make me feel better though" Jake said grinning that cheeky grin that had made her melt since they were kids.

"Yeah, I know but she's smart and if he hurts her then we can kill him, deal?"

"Is there any booze?" Emily asked remembering what she had come here for.

"Actually there is, I dug around in a few of my old hiding places around here, check out the bourbon"

The label on the bottle had prom carved in it, Emily had done that while they were sitting around on the hood of Jake's car having been kicked out of prom for carrying a flask. Emily laughed at the memory it had been a great moment just sitting there planing what they were going to do next. She poured herself a glass and turned around, Jake had been standing right behind her, they were inches apart now, Jake was leaning even closer.

Just then Johnston walked in looking for another drink, and Emily was almost relieved. Roger wasn't the right guy she knew that but she wasn't sure she'd survive losing Jake again either. The way things were it was entirely possible even if she and Jake could make it work she could lose him again and considering it had taken everything she had just to keep moving the first time, she wasn't sure she could do it.

Emily walked out of the kitchen and started chatting with the refugee's and Gail. She didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for just because it was Christmas ans she was lonely.

On her way out Jess asked her" Hey you have a spare room right?'

"A couple" Emily answered " If you want one it's yours"

"No I'm fine where I am, but Dr. Kenchy has been staying with a family and they can't really afford another mouth to feed at the moment, I found out he's been sleeping in his office for a while now. I was wondering if you might be willing to help him out"

"Sure"Emily said.

On the walk home Kenchy thanked her for the hospitality, saying he probably wouldn't use it much anyway but it was good to have a place to get away from the clinic when he could. As they walked along he started singing an off key and incorrectly worded I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Emily smiled she might not be any closer to figuring things out with Jake but at least she had managed to do some good.


End file.
